


Re: Borat 2: We call it 'pulling an Esther'

by tnico



Category: Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan (2006), Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: 'jewish scripture and legend' fitting because THE LEGEND'S BACK WITH THE SEQUEL, Gen, Judaism, Meta, anti-Semitism, jewtricks >;3c, tw for discussing it frankly within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnico/pseuds/tnico
Summary: Trolls trolling trolls might want to check in with the trolls who aregoodat it more often. They might actually pick up a few things on how to do a proper trolling.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Re: Borat 2: We call it 'pulling an Esther'

**Author's Note:**

> ported over from my tumblr. in all the struggle we must find the laughs to be had, and what's more soul-cleansing than a nice little _utter decimation of the fascist._

or: the truest memelords might cavort _with you_ in your fool-dances with a jangling jester’s cap as you boldly declare yourself emperor and strip off all your masks and clothes, but buddy, if you really want to own on the internet so hard it just ain’t about cheating at the game to change all the rules until only you ever win and declaring yourself victor for all your friends. i think nowadays they’re calling it trolling? *yawns* cute.

but when an actual jew goes in for an actual own, it’s just always really been about quitting with the games to _nuke their fucking board_.

i’ve been very purposefully keeping my overtly jewish Hot Takes to my shoutbox to wail away at that wall, but i do have tip my jester’s cap to my boy sacha baron cohen just pulled the jew-iest fucking long con in the GAME that’s my SCB elder memelords know how to get it _DONE_

for context: the entire concept of the first borat was with no doubt in my mind inspired fundamentally what it’s like to be jewish and thus finding out as any bright-eyed tamevate kaddishel does eventually out in the wild that Those Who Like To Pretend Actually They Are The Special Boy Of Their Personal Matrix Will Say Some _Wild_ Shit To Other People In Closed Rooms About Your People If They Think You're One Of _Them_ But Actually You're One Of _Them_. 

the young jew will also find out all these Very Brave Special Boys are just fucking trolls, man. they’re cowardly little bullies who can’t even make to bully properly for shit without a gun in their hands and an entire baying mob behind them for emotional support, so they’ll never dare say that shit in the open because they’re so deathly terrified of the emotional labor involved with shame they’d literally rather live in the matrix and kill the whole _real world_ to stay there. 

he just made the closed room public to expose them as the true fools here and then tied a narrative around the bits lmao. that was the movie it was all in all one incredibly jewish move we're just 5000 years of _BORED WITH THE BLOOD LIBEL CANARDS_ SHUT THE FUCK UP QANON AND MAKE A NEW EVIL PLOT _FOR YOUR SAME BORING SELF-CENTERED PLOTLINE_ and sometimes just start trolling them back to fuck with them and it makes them soooooo unbelievably mad ‘bout it lmao that’s the truest jewish answer hashtag stealthrun hashtag agent smith

and of course it went viral HARD, because jews literally invented PR to reverse-engineer those Special Boy Redpilling their path to cannibal pedophile adrenochrome canard ride to oy vey again with the pogroms! we literally learned to create virality in the This Time It Appears To Be The Wuhan Laboratory Sorry China Conspiracy Theorists Are Just Lame And Boring Bout It except even without COVID hanging around it really was much more just a matter of life and death so we got real good real fast :/ hashtag jewtricks

but ah- _ah,_ therein the virality was a trap.[ the authoritarian](https://theauthoritarians.org/), you see, being k’vatsh and easily lead, does not understand humor without the bully part they crave. so when they saw borat was viral and The Crowd Went Thumbs Up, they scurried out like the cockroaches to appropriate the shitty racist parts that everyone was laughing _at_ to do the usual and find out who else here is laughing _with_ on the troll bully front.

(the testing is literally the first sign of a coward troll that’s why it’s important to immediately shut down ‘edgy’ bully jokes on sight and knuck your own racist poppop on christmas if he’s apparently so overtly racist over there. you know how trump keeps pulling the am i gonna am i gonna about staying in power? it’s cuz they’re just too coward commit without the crowd of emotional-support trolls. a jew generally will just fucking stay in power and then be _unbelievably_ difficult about letting go of it. *waves broom threateningly at israel* WE SAID GET OUTTA THERE NETANYAHU! YOUR TURN’S OVER GO HOME!! GO ON!!! _GIT_ >[ )

so he offered the world a handful of just honestly funny fucking memes, well known to mishpocha as the truest of goyim catnip, and _also the lurking troll_ the seemingly perfect tool to test his friends for A Racism and find their people in their closed rooms.

then he gave them time to get comfortable. cocky about it, even. maybe what _was_ so funny about borat was explicit racism. hey, they literally don’t understand humor, only punching down in anonymous safety to make themselves feel brave about it. 

and maybe scb had settled down, gotten a real job, stop playing fun-times and wasn’t trolling the trolls no more. let him have a film crew again, how about. let him into some closed rooms; he’s just so reasonable nowadays.

but the truest of jewish deception is vildermensch don’t ever go away baybeeeee _they just learn better undercover_

and now the naked emperor sits crowned bare-ass naked atop his golden shitter held up by his passel of identifiable-forever-now-you-opened-the-stage-yourself-this-time-buddy-boy-trolls, on their last fucking i-don’t-give-a-shit-if-greta-thunberg-uses-a-straw-how-does-that-solve-the-global-warming camel’s back,

the jangling of jester’s bells approaches. and from the distance comes the biggest punchline of them all...

.........NOT.

the OG memelords aren’t players, mishpocha. oh, they play around, but when they join the game, it really just is only to dab and then fucking **NUKE**.

hashtag jewtricks mishpocha and from the goyim may i have a raucous round of applause for the perfect trolling long con from my _BOY_ SACHA _B_

**Author's Note:**

> #tw: frankly discusses reality of antisemitism #but hopefully still brought a laugh #i know i talk like loremaster but my true passion is the memelord #we just like bringing joy in shitty places abi gezunt #also i checked the spelling tamevate #and got fucking burned to ashes myself unexpectedly #'to do less would be to preserve their status as totally lacking in tam while playing the role of tam' #DAMN DUDE I DIDN'T ASK TO BE ROASTED ON MY OWN BLOG #ah no one can own a jew like a jew though #it's all the trying to own everything we have #zoom along but BULLY HARDER MISHPOCHA #now is the time GET THE BOOTS ON AND SMASH THE COCKROACHES #LET NOT ONE CLOWN FLEE THEIR CIRCUS #also rgb literally died in dabnuke we just REALLY LIKE PISSING OFF FASCISTS #it's fun they're easy to con like pathetically easy #sorry they get so mad bout it i REALLY DIDN'T EXPECT Q TO GO INTERNATIONAL #GOYIM JUST BE WILD BUT IN VERY LAME AND BORINGLY PREDICTABLE WAYS


End file.
